Fingir
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Necesitar 1 palabra tan llena de significado, no lo amaba definitivamente, no creía que en mi interior lleno de tanta porquería y de malos sentimientos pudiera existir el amor,era algo más complejo y más parecido al odio, tanto que los llegaba a confudir


_**Hi!!**_

_**una nueva historia ahora de Leah, esta historia tiene dos dedicaciones una a mi amiga Ingrid me reto a que escribiera algo de Leah y aqui esta, lo llore lo sentí y lo vivi te odio ingrid!! ahora si te pasaste en fin ya sabes q te quiero, a él no pero a**_ _**ti si, y a tí por que si no hay nada que pueda acabarce ni sentimientos ni amistad ni nada**_

_**Disclaiemer: los personajes le pertenecen a S.M yo solo los torturo un poco**_

A veces estaba a punto de llegar a mi limite, me cansaba de fingir aunque nadie creyera que lo hiciera pero si fingía, se dicen muchas cosas de mi a veces tan equivocadas y otra tan ciertas una de ellas era que estaba loca, y si, si alguna palabra podía definirla a la perfección era esa "loca" aunque amargada también se acercaba mucho a la realidad, pero como no podía estarlo cuando uno vez lo tuve todo y ahora de eso ya no existe nada, la impotencia de no poder regresar el tiempo, de volver a sentir y no poder hacerlo me consumen día a día, y ahora era uno de esos días de esos que sabes que de tu cama no desviste de haber salido de esos en los el hoyo permanente en mi pecho quiere hacerse mas grande, de esos en los que él se aparece en mi camino ¡joder! de todo el maldito bosque tenía que ir justamente en donde yo estaba y no era solo eso sino sus intentos de vanos de "vamos a hablar civilizadamente" ¿de cuándo acá yo me podía considerar "civilizada" y ahí estaba yo otra vez, con él a solas intentando "hablar" "civilizadamente" nadie lo sabía, todos pensaban que era una cabeza dura y que jamás cruzaría palabra alguna con Sam, pero la verdad era otra y es que en esos momentos en donde él se veía terriblemente culpable y diciendo _"vamos lee por los buenos tiempos, no todo fue tan malo "_ es cuando yo accedo a darle un par de segundos de mi tiempo y lo escuche por que en si nunca logro decir nada a veces por que siento que si intento hablar las lagrimas me traicionaran y bajo ningún concepto estoy dispuesta a que me vea mas destrozada de lo que me encuentro y otras tantas porque me dejo llevar por sus palabras cargadas de tanta falsedad y mentira que me hacen creer que todo lo que vivo es una mentira y que en cualquier momento despertaré y todo será como antes, a veces creer eso es mejor por que vuelvo a tener por unos minutos un poco de paz una que añoro y desearía que se quedara más tiempo instalada en mi ser, por eso accedo y sueño que el me pedirá perdón por todo, porque en el fondo él sabe que tiene la culpa y eso hace que me detenga y que le de un par de segundos de mi tiempo y lo escuche, para que inmediatamente el odio se apodere de mi, y ahí me doy cuenta que todavía siento, que la piedra por la que estoy formada se va haciendo añicos y que si soy fría es porque aun siento su falta de calor, que si soy egoísta es porque ahora nadie más que yo piensa en mí y tengo tantas ganas de herirlo de que sufra aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo sufro ahora, siempre me mira igual con pena y tristeza, y sé que tal vez no soy la única que sufre, pero hoy todo es diferente, se ve ¿feliz? Y no puedo evitar temblar de furia, de un momento a otro me transformare dejaré que mi alma salga a la luz y todo el mundo vea lo gris que soy

-Leah tranquilízate

-¡No, lárgate!

Y me abraza y aunque intento por todas las formas separarme de él, alejarme aunque sea un par de centímetros en donde su olor no invada cada fibra de mi ser, no puedo, no cuando es lo que más deseo, sentir algo más que odio, me separo totalmente enojada y frustrada por ser débil

-Lee…

-No me digas así

-está bien, pero necesito hablar contigo

Necesitar una palabra tan llena de significado, no lo amaba definitivamente, no creía que en mi interior lleno de tanta porquería y de malos sentimientos pudiera existir el amor, era algo más complejo y mucho más parecido al odio, tanto que los llegaba a confundir, lo único de lo que estaba realmente segura era que lo necesitaba, necesitaba verlo, sentirlo. Lo necesitaba

-¿No podías esperar a que en la noche nos reuniéramos con los de la manda?, me quitas mi tiempo Sam, quítate de mi camino

-Es importante Leah, yo, bueno tu sabes que yo te quiero

-Cállate, no empieces a decir idioteces

-Lo sabes Leah, sabes que si no fuera por esta maldita imprimación tu y yo ahora estaríamos juntos y…

-¡que te calles!

-Es la verdad

-¿y eso de que sirve? ¿De qué me sirve?

Me fui corriendo de ahí y aunque sabía que en cualquier momento el podría alcanzarme no quise transformarme, si lo hacía podía escuchar mis pensamientos y no en esos momentos antes muerta, sentí como impedía que diera un paso más y yo solo me jalaba tratando de alejarme de él, de pronto lo dijo

-Emily está embarazada

Logro que me parara y dejara de luchar, logro romper su propio record haciéndome sentir peor de lo que en toda mi vida haciéndome recordar mí otro gran sufrimiento, me voltee y volví a fingir, volvía a ser la misma Leah fría, sarcástica y egoísta de siempre

-¿Y qué pretendes que te felicite? Felicidades Sam, dale mis felicitaciones a Em ahora lárgate

-solo quería que lo supieras por mi y antes que diéramos la noticia, y te pudieras poner mal

-¡Que considerado!, ocúpate de tus cosas y déjame en paz de una vez por todas, no te quiero merodeándome atrás de mí como siempre, espero que ahora si se te haya metido en la cabeza que no me voy a romper ni mucho menos morir de amor

Sam se fue y me empecé a desvestir a desgarrar cada una de mis ropas a hacer con ellas lo que no podía hacer con el cuerpo de él y deje que todo el coraje y el resentimiento que tenía me embargaran, corrí lo más lejos que pude tratando de evitar a toda costa llegar hasta la Push, quería llorar y no podía de pronto escuche una voz que si no mal recordaba era de Jacob

-¿Leah qué haces por aquí?, no deberías estar en la Push

-Podría yo preguntarte lo mismo

Llegue hasta el precipicio del acantilando sentándome viendo como la luna llena iluminaba el mar y el bosque, de pronto sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado

-¡lárgate Jacob quiero estar sola!

-y yo quiero estar aquí por qué no mejor tú te marchas

-Por que yo llegue primero ¿estás llorando?

-Estás loca

-Sí y tu estas llorando

-Bella está embarazada

No es que yo fuera la persona más empática de este mundo pero lo entendía

-Emily está embarazada

Se me quedo viendo incrédulamente y me dijo

-Vamos Leah suéltalo te hará daño si te lo guardas, se por lo que estas pasando

Ya a punto de llorar le dije

-No creo que me pueda hacer más daño, que hago si me tiro a llorar nada va a cambiar, no va a cambiar el hecho de que el este imprimado de mi prima ni que ella este embarazada, llorar no hará que este con él ni que pueda dejar de ser lo que soy, o llorar hará que Bella este a tu lado

-no, no lo hará, Leah tú no eres tan fuerte como todos creen, llora en verdad lo necesitas

Pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él, sentí como si un gran peso se liberará de mí, como si de pronto estuviera más cerca de volver a ser la Leah de antes y llore, llore como nunca antes lo había hecho, sin importar que mi mama o Seth me escucharan o la manada se compadeciera de mi, sin importarme nada más que volver a sentir que volvía a ser yo

_**Espero que les haya gustado, no se si continuarlo y si lo hago sera un shortfic, espero que me digan si quieren que lo continue o lo deje hasta ahí, espero sus reviews!**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**besoos**_

_**bye**_


End file.
